A long existent yet not fully achieved goal in the construction of paperboard and corrugated boxes is the ability to produce them economically, yet, at the same time, provide boxes that may be opened easily and that will provide a neat and attractive appearance after being opened. The type of box commonly used for crackers, cereals, and the like, is indicative of the difficulty in achieving ideal performance in box construction. This type of box has two overlapping flaps at its upper end, one having a projection to enter a slot in the other upon reclosure. Glue, such as hot melt glue, is provided in localized areas between the two flaps and is intended to permit the two flaps to be torn apart so that access can be gained to the interior of the box. When the box is closed and sealed by the manufacturer of the product it contains, the glue between the two flaps will squeeze in a haphazard and unpredictable fashion to various areas between the two flaps, rather than being confined at localized areas. Frequently, this results in a greater than intended glued area which makes the flaps difficult to separate. As the flaps are torn apart, the glue tears off portions of one of the flaps, providing hanging and projecting shreds of fibers which are untidy and unattractive in appearance. There are loose fibers which may fall into the contents of the box. Thus, although the box is relatively economical to manufacture, it is not readily opened nor does it provide an attractive appearance after opened.
Reclosure of the box is not always effective or convenient as the tab on one flap will not always remain in the slot in the other as the top flaps spring outwardly.
A special problem exists when the box contains granular material which is to be poured from the box through some form of opening. Frequently, a metal pouring spout is provided, but this is expensive to produce and attach to the box, also requiring an additional covering of paper or tape to assure that it does not open until the contents are to be removed. Sometimes a portion of the box is perforated to allow an opening to be formed by pressing inwardly and breaking the board at the location of the perforations, but this does not result in an opening that is well adapted to permit the contents to be poured out. Generally, it results in a flap at the location of the opening which gets in the way of the contents being poured out, and results in an uneven and difficult to control flow of material. This type of spout opening cannot be reclosed. Some products deteriorate upon exposure to the atmosphere, and the prior art spouts do not allow the box to be resealed once the spout has been opened.
Long narrow boxes which contain products such as aluminum foil, wax paper, and plastic wrap generally have a closure flap extending the length of the box which is to be loosened from the side of the box to allow the contents to be unrolled. In some instances, circular or oval cuts are made in the outer surface of the board making up the side of the box, these cuts extending only part way through the thickness of the board. Special ink then is printed over at least the areas between these cuts. When the box is sealed by the manufacturer of the product, a strip of liquid glue is applied to the closure flap or to a tear strip that extends along the side of the box. The glue is repelled by the special ink to the extent that it will not penetrate the fiber of the box in between the cut portions. However, when the tear strip or closure flap is to be loosened, the fiber can be torn away within the cuts to allow the separation. The result is a generally neat appearance upon opening the box, but this is achieved at the cost of greater manufacturing expense. Applying the special ink to repel the glue is a separate operation and, therefore, increases manufacturing costs.